Demyx Found A Flashlight
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Demyx found a flashlight in his closet... So... Who should he scare first with it?


Demyx Found A Flashlight

Demyx brushed a hand through his dark blond hair as he thought about what Xemnas said- no missions for number nine today! Not that he _wanted_ to do a heartless-related mission anyhow. He didn't like to fight. Really. He didn't.

_But,_ none of that today! _However... _He didn't have anything else to do, either... He stretched and glanced over at his closet, and wondered what entertainment he might find in there. Deciding to find out, he walked over and pulled the door open.

"Ow!" Demyx yelped, as a ball- of all things- fell out and slammed into his head. He forgot that he found that ball once when he was at Twilight Town.

"At least it wasn't something heavy..." he reasoned. He heard a sound and looked up-just in time to see something black fall and smash into his head.

--

Demyx groaned and sat up. The thing had apparently knocked him out. He rubbed his head and, wincing, glanced over at it.

"A flashlight?" he wondered aloud. He picked it up and turned it on- then off. Then on again- and off. The Melodious Nocturne tilted his sore head to one side. He remembered all pranks Axel and Roxas had done- even to each other. Ideas began to flood into his mind. What could he do with this flashlight? Now... whose nerves could he get on?

Vexen.

--

Demyx peered around the corner to see Vexen exactly where he expected. The lab. Demyx ran around the corner as fast as he could, and turned off the light. He heard a crash.

"Who's there?!" Vexen called through the dark.

_"Nyaheheh!" _Demyx attempted an evil laugh. He turned on the flashlight and aimed the beam of light at his face. He then turned the light toward Vexen.

"Number... number nine...?" he said blankly, then bursting into laughter, _"You? It was... you?! You must be joking!"_ Pouting, Demyx left to find someone else.

--

"Did you see the look on Marly's face?!" Axel laughed.

"That was awesome!" Roxas replied, nodding.

"Let's do that again- but next time let's dump the water on Larxene!" the red head suggested.

"Aw, and since she controls electricity... Aw, man...! This is gonna be good!" his friend agreed, as the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Roxas called.

"Okay, very funny Larxene! We were only kidding!" Axel said.

"I am not Larxene!" Demyx answered, trying his best to sound ghostly, and flashing the light around the room.

"What in the World That Never Was are you doing, Demyx?" Axel said.

"Aw! How'd ya know it was me?!" he replied, turning the lights back on.

"No one in Organization XIII can make as pathetic of a ghost imitation as you, Demyx," Axel replied, grinning.

"Oh...!" is all he could get out before stomping off.

"Oh, hey!" the red head called, "Just don't get Larxene next, alright?!"

--

"Now what?" Demyx sighed. Glancing over to the side, he noticed a room- which seemed to have someone inside. With a smile he quietly hurried over and, reaching around through the doorway, he felt for the lightswitch and pushed it down.

"What...?!" a voice said.

_"Nyaheheh! I am the ghost of the World That Never Was!"_ he shrieked, shining his flashlight around the room. The light landed on a face.

"Ah! My eyes!" the nobody screamed.

"Oops!" Demyx apologized, "I, uh, didn't mean to blind you..."

"_Number nine?!"_ the voice answered.

"S-superior?!" he replied weakly.

"_Turn the lights back on... now,"_ Xemnas demanded. Demyx immediately grabbed the lightswitch.

"Y-yes sir!" he stuttered.

"Number nine, I am going to send you to the Underworld to find the Keyblade's chosen one," the Superior replied.

"B-but sir, you said-" Demyx tried to protest, but closed his mouth because of the look that Xemnas gave him. The Superior grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled something down.

"And take this with you," he said, handing it to the Melodious Nocturne, "Now go- _and give me that!"_ Demyx reluctantly handed him the flashlight, took the paper and left.

"Aw... I didn't even get to annoy Saix..." he sighed.

--

Xemnas glanced around.

"He's gone..." he sighed with relief, turning the lights off. He pulled out the flashlight and turned it on, then off. Then back on, and off...

_**The End**_


End file.
